pacmanfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Zoom and Pac
Zoom & Pac is a spoof of the Looney Tunes cartoon Zoom & Bored were Inky is Wile E. Coyote & Pac-Man is the Road Runner. Plot Introduction: The pair zooms into view and begin to chase, freezing momentarily for the credits and Latin names to be shown: GHOST: Famishus Vulgaris and PAC-RUNNER: Birdibus Zippibus. From here, the Pac-Runner speeds off, leaving the ghost to fall on the ground. Inky recovers quickly, kicks up some dust, and begins to chase the Pac Runner; Pac-Man, though, leaves so much dust in the road that his pursuer cannot see ahead. Eventually, except for his ears, the ghost is completely enclosed in the dust. The Pac-Runner pulls next to the ghost and beeps, alerting Inky to his surroundings. The ghost's expression becomes foreboding, and the camera cuts out to show both apparently suspended in midair. As the dust clears, the ghost pokes his hands through the bottom of the cloud, and then looks down to see nothing but air below him. The dust completely clears, showing that the Pac-Runner is perched on the edge of a cliff and the ghost on the wrong side of him, and gravity then turns on. Determined not to let this happen again, Inky climbs up a very high escarpment and surveys his surroundings for the Pac-Runner...who happens to have pulled up right behind him and now beeps such that the ghost falls back down. The camera zooms in on an obviously miffed Inky as he falls to the ground again. Dusting himself off, the ghost gets up and walks out onto the road until the Pac-Runner beeps a second time and sends his rival directly into a low-slung rock plateau. . As he hasn't studied it enough, Inky follows the instructions of THE ART OF ROAD-RUNNER TRAPPING: #Dig hole in road #Camouflage hole #Wait patiently #Eat Road Runner Inky uses the plan to trap Pac-Man instead However, he never gets past the first step, as his jackhammer vibrates enough to pull the ghost into the hole. When the power cord stretches enough to unplug the jackhammer, the ghost climbs out and finds himself vibrating sporadically. Inky walks over to the book and prepares to tear it in half, but another vibration does the job for him. 2. Still trying to halt Pac-Man, Inky builds a brick wall on the mountain roads and waits. Soon, he hears the Pac Runner braking in front of the wall. When his ears recover from the sonic assault and the dust cloud settles, he quizzically looks around the corner of the wall to see his own rear end. Inky makes random movements, imitated by his rear, while looking behind and ahead of him, and finally determines that this is a duplicate of himself and rolls dynamite under his own rear. The firework promptly explodes, and Inky laughs until he realizes his own tail is aflame; he leaps directly into the air in pain and falls down to the ground. 3.Inky E. Coyote, knowing about the "birds and the bees", leaves out power pellets while he prepares to release a fifth of Acme bumblebees from a distance. When Inky pulls the lid off, instead of attacking the munching Pac-Man next to them, the swarm flies 400 feet in the distance towards the ghost and repeatedly stings him. 4. Inky now prepares a second power pellet trap, this time hoping to squash the pac with an anvil. Of course, when Inky walks onto the board to drop the anvil, the wood snaps under the combined weight and the anvil falls towards the Pac-Runner, who simply steps to the side out of danger. The board halves fall on top of the resulting crater to create a convenient bridge back to the feast. 5. Having had enough of the simple traps, Inky builds a lengthy steep ramp and lights a bomb intended for the Pac-Runner at the ramp's bottom, but which simply explodes instantly upon lighting (even though the fuse is one foot long!) 6. The ghost now prepares a giant catapult in the road; however, the boulder is too heavy for the catapult to sling at the passing Pac-Runner and flattens its owner. 7. Finally, Inky hopes to shoot the Pac-Runner with a harpoon gun. The rope, however, catches one of the ghost's feet and drags his rear over a cactus and under several rocks, then hurtles him into open space. Inky sees the fix he is in and recovers in time to grab the very end of the rope. Unfortunately, the rope continues into a very thin pipe, then out onto the road and directly into a chicken race with a truck. Inky smashes directly through the truck, and then the spear finally impales a rock face, but this leads to the ghost being swung down into the path of a train and bumped all the way up to the edge of a precipice, ragged, exhausted, gasping and sobbing. The Pac-Runner pulls up directly behind him, but instead of beeping, which would possibly drive his opponent insane (as well as causing more gravity-induced humiliation), Pac-Man shows a soft side by holding up a sign saying: "I just don't have the heart." As he dashes back the way he came, the sign changes to "'Bye!" Tirivia Pac-Man is refered to as the Pac-Runner but he is still Pac-Man. Category:T.V Series Category:Other Category:Pac-Man Goes Looney Tunes Category:MrJoshbumstead's fanon